greatbeegeefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Nafisa.t13
Hi, welcome to Greatbeegee Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Nafisa.t13 page.Welcome Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- General Beegee (Talk) 02:03, June 30, 2012 Couldn't find any typos - Juni French is EVILL! 15:06, July 4, 2012 (UTC) If your online, come on chat please - Juni French is EVILL! 07:59, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat Yeah sure, I'm usually on chat when I'm on the wiki, just that this time, no one was on for like 4 hours, so I got bored and left. General Beegee Talk Don't go through life, grow through life.} I forgive you. And nice job getting to second place! General Beegee Talk Don't go through life, grow through life.} I beat you! Mwuahahahahah! Anyways....... hi! And the pand video is soo adorable! :D - Noa Girls4everish 18:33, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Girls4everish beat you on the leaderboards with 480 points. General Beegee Talk Don't go through life, grow through life.} Sorry, I was packing my suitcase and now I have to go out again. I'll probably be back later on. Pringles like my bad color scheme? Haha, you must be the one who gave me that pic ;) & Yup I will have a good time with my grandparents. :) Pringles like my bad color scheme? Dude! Sandbox rocks! Congrats :D - Noa Girls4everish 11:47, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I saw it now. Nice! General Beegee Talk Don't go through life, grow through life.} With summer camp, I can't be on chat much. I usually come on before camp, which is about 5:35pm in your time. So go on if you can plz, at that time. General Beegee Talk Don't go through life, grow through life.} So you also left the CHB Wiki? I got banned too from chat for 6 months! Just for copying HC's usercode! Btw, Fbdvk was the one who gave it to me, and Hyper was the one that actually gave it to him. BIG FAT LIARS!!! Isn't that sort of how you got banned? Do you still go on there? General Beegee Talk Don't go through life, grow through life.} Girls4everish got the lucky 4000th edit badge, the result of being one of the 'few' active users on the wiki currently. She has 680 points now! General Beegee Talk Don't go through life, grow through life.} Hi you don't know me but I'm Ghost's sister. Now before you just ignore this message cause I'm ghost's sister, take into fact that I don't give a flying donkey's rear if you hate our family or not. I make my own damn judgements. Now why did you leave CHBW? I thought you liked it there, or is it because you got banned from the chat and lost your rollback powers. In all honesty that seems rather stupid and shows you only care about power. But that's my opinion. Hope you write back. Flufftastic 05:32, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Yay! The wiki finally fully loaded! Before, it only showed 140 pages, now 154. And before, the number of pictures got stuck at 46, but now it grows to 160!!! General Beegee Talk Don't go through life, grow through life.} Thank Allah! I'll come around here, then. Hey, um...stupid question...What is great beegee?--Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 11:23, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Oy, can u make me a Beegee too? You can call it Laggee or Danigee or Evilgee or Lokogee (Loko means mad in spainsh)--Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 13:11, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can you add the blog post list on the right hand side of the main page? It'd look cooooler that way. If ur considerin' it, I can give the code to add the list ;)--Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 13:58, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Check ur email.--Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 14:29, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Congrats with your username template, so you fixed my sig? (but there is still a } at the end). General Beegee Talk Don't go through life, grow through life.} |} Did ya get it? I mean the code- I emailed it to ya :)--Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 11:53, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Woot! I got a new sig! General Beegee Talk | Never fear shadows. They simply mean there's a light shining somewhere nearby. Customized your name on wikia.css. Now your name will appear bold and green. LOL General Beegee Talk | Never fear shadows. They simply mean there's a light shining somewhere nearby. No! Don't fix my sig! It's just fine!!! I like it. ;) General Beegee Talk | Never fear shadows. They simply mean there's a light shining somewhere nearby. Hey, the main page's cool and everything but I think u shud change the background colour. :)--Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 17:40, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Note: During week days I will only be on chat around 5:30 pm in your time. Different from weekends. So be sure to be on chat at 5:30 pm tomorrow! General Beegee Talk | Never fear shadows. They simply mean there's a light shining somewhere nearby. Wow nice badge earning...I guess..all those messages must have paid off... General Beegee Talk | Never fear shadows. They simply mean there's a light shining somewhere nearby. Hey, for replacing female fakegees, I've decided to make them Fakezehs. Based off of this page: http://greatbeegee.wikia.com/wiki/Baizeh 1. So please help remove the category "female fakegees" from all pages 2. change the "gee" part of the name of the article to "zeh". For an example, Bookgee would be Bookzeh. 3. add the pages to the category: "Fakezehs" Thank you very much. General Beegee Talk | Never fear shadows. They simply mean there's a light shining somewhere nearby. Oh yeah, and I will delete all the Male Fakegee categories. Now that we have Fakezehs we don't need that category. Plus, it doesn't sound right since Weegee himself is male. And FYI, I made a new category Balleo Clones. Note: THEY are NOT the same as Fakegees, (so don't add both categories to one article), though balleo clones can become fakegees if customized. General Beegee Talk | Never fear shadows. They simply mean there's a light shining somewhere nearby. Hey, I saw you followed in my footsteps and left CHBW [[User:Makaveli.|'Makaveli.']] [[User talk:Makaveli.|'~It's all good in the hood man']] 02:25, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Well, I guess you can change the picture of Baizeh instead. General Beegee Talk | Never fear shadows. They simply mean there's a light shining somewhere nearby. Thanks a lot! You removed the all the articles from femal fakegees to fakezeh! Oh yeah, but you forgot to change the name, it's ok. I'll do it. General Beegee Talk | Never fear shadows. They simply mean there's a light shining somewhere nearby. Thank you! Same to you! I'm fasting at the moment and , man, I've never felt more starved!Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 14:26, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Back on chat. - Juni&Ginny French is EVIL! The choices we make, makes us who we are 13:59, July 22, 2012 (UTC) er...ok! General Beegee Talk | Never fear shadows. They simply mean there's a light shining somewhere nearby. 450 points more than you now. :P General Beegee Talk | Never fear shadows. They simply mean there's a light shining somewhere nearby. NO FUGGIN WAY! i BOUGHT THAT A COUPLE DAYS AGO!!!! :D - Juni&Ginny French is EVIL! The choices we make, makes us who we are 09:15, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Come on chat please!!! - Juni&Ginny French is EVIL! The choices we make, makes us who we are 09:15, July 24, 2012 (UTC) come back!!! D8 - Juni&Ginny French is EVIL! The choices we make, makes us who we are 11:00, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Can you add a picture to Roguegee and Trickgee? Thanks! Oh yeah btw, how close are you to getting the 30 day badge? General Beegee Talk | All the Stuff... Hey, yea, I'm back. I'm actually using my friend's computer to write this 'cause... well... I cracked my laptop's screen. I think it'll take a few days to get it fixed. *sigh* Well I'm gonna have to wait a little longer before I can get back on the wiki :( Pringles like my bad color scheme? Great! -Beegee I'm back - Ginny French is EVIL! The choices we make, makes us who we are 14:05, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I am back (with a fixed screen) Pringles like my bad color scheme? Come on chat please!!! - Ginny French is EVIL! The choices we make, makes us who we are 17:53, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm here. I was just watching a movie w// my friends. Pringles like my bad color scheme? Good Job with the auto-refresh. Congratulations. General Beegee Talk | All the Stuff... Thank You, Kitty! --Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 12:51, August 5, 2012 (UTC) i dont see why chat needs to autorefresh -Beegee Well.. the internet is down, so I'm using the internet in the airport. Anyways, Happy Friendship Day for yesterday! :) Pringles like my bad color scheme? Ok, I'll take his admin rights away ;) -Beegee haha, nice glow-shadow for your name, and how come on your profile it says there are 40 users? i thought there were only 38. any new users joined? -beegee ok, chipgee is ok. General Beegee Talk | All the Stuff... Please come on chat!! - Ginny French is EVIL! The choices we make, makes us who we are 16:46, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Heyo, I got a new sig, and I got the 60 day badge. :D General Beegee Talk | All the Stuff... Great, I'll test out my signature here. General Beegee Talk | All the Stuff... Is there a template on the number of active users? General Beegee Talk | All the Stuff... Oi, need ur help on the power of five wiki. Check out the main page. I edited it big time. It looks....uncool. Just tell me what I shud change if you don't wanna edit it. Red on orange...Maybe I shud put the gallery up, first. Then make a new heading called "Welcome to the wiki..." followed by a whole introduction, then another heading called "About" followed by the info (The Power Of Five (also known as The Gatekeepers in the US) is a series of fantasy and suspense novels, written by British author Anthony Horowitz....). Oh, and also remove the huuuuuge heading-WELCOME TO THE POWER OF FIVE WIKI"--Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 18:09, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, its okay if u don't wanna read it :/ But u shud really keep reading. Its boring in the beginning then it becomes all awesome in the middle and towards the ending. Just read the first book if u don't like it, I'll understand =D--Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 20:50, August 14, 2012 (UTC) I almost forgot to mention! HAVE A SAFE FLIGHT, BUNNY!! Don't die their in Malaysia. Cuz if u do, I will bring u back frm the dead and kill u again.... : *Evil Laugh* --Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 11:26, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Woot! I have 2160 points now!!! [[User:General Beegee|''General Beegee]] [[User talk:General Beegee|~My Talk Page'']] Sorry, I came home late in a delayed flight and crashed in bed when I got home. New year of school is very demanding so I won't often :(. btw, cool header :) Pringles like my bad color scheme? I hope you have a nice time and I can't wait for you to come back. - Ginny French is EVIL! The choices we make, makes us who we are 14:50, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I don't think I can come on chat :/ Got a lil busy... Say Hi to Loony for me! XOXO--Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 22:51, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I am SO SORRY I keep ignoring you on chat! VERY SORRY! D_lear 00:25, August 18, 2012 (UTC)A Sorry Fish I have left this wiki you can find me on CHB, Home of Books, Just Write or Bleach. - Juni&Ginny French is EVIL! The choices we make, makes us who we are 15:05, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I have my own wikia. you should check it out and join. D_lear 14:17, August 28, 2012 (UTC) It's at www.oceancreatures.wikia.com D_lear 14:18, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Naf I was wondereing if it was okay for me to add you to my circle on google+ From The awesome one Game Maker (talk) 16:42, September 18, 2012 (UTC)